He'll be crawling back to you when I'm finished
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Hi I'm Abby, has the love of your life dumped you? Want him back? Then contact this number… yeah Abby didn't really know what she was getting her self into when one of her friends Bella swan rings her number for help. Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight **

* * *

Abby thinks that everyone deserves love. But after an accident that had happened a year ago she helps other girls gain the love of their lives back. But when her friend and colleague Bella swan turns to Abby with the problem of her three week long now ex-boyfriend Edward Cullen.

Abby really doesn't know what she has signed her self up for. As this man will test her boundaries and change her way of thinking.

All human

* * *

Meeting one of my many clients I took the small amount of money from the blond girl's hand, nodding my head knowing what I had to do. Later that night I got dressed into a pair of large dirty sweatpants and a lime green tank top that purported a few small hole from where my cat coco had used it as a toy. Looking myself over in the mirror I smirked adding some bright pink lipstick and red eye shadow. Checking my self over in the mirror I just couldn't decide what to do with my overly greasy hair.

"Hmm, up or down? After all I have to look perfect for my second date with a very yummy man" I left my hair down and walked into my closet looking over my few pairs of shoes I had when I decided on my warn muddy purple converse. Picking up my Gir wallet I walked down the stairs waiting for my taxi to come and pick me up.

I shrugged my shoulders as I glanced at the mirror I passed on my way to my living room.

"I think I look perfect after all this date might even get this guy a promotion with his boss" I muttered to myself picking at my fingernails. Hearing the taxi driver beep his horn telling me to hurry up I locked up my house and got in, I couldn't have him pick me up and see what I was wearing, now could I? It would ruin the fun.

Climbing out of the already paid for taxi by the curtsy of my date I walked into the overly posh looking restaurant and spotted my date at the bar waiting for me little a good boy. Walking over I slung my arms around his shoulders.

"Hey my monkey man" I whispered into his ear using the nickname my client had told me to use, I felt him freeze at the nick name. Smirking I sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Err hey you look nice?" he asked turning slightly pale as he looked me over, I fake smiled kiss his cheek leaving a bright pink lipstick mark.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, the curry I had is fighting to get out" I whispered into his ear, I looked his face over to see him thinking over if he should just leave me and tell his boss I was very ill. I smirked pushing the toilet door open, pulling my phone out I flipped it open scanning down to the number I needed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosalie, you dressed in the in dress I gave you?" I asked into the phone once she answered on the second ring.

"Yes why?" she asked confused.

"Get down to the restaurant and get your man, he's going to tell his boss I'm very ill, when I told him I basically had the shits from a curry" I said trying to hold my laughter.

"Ew ok I'm outside now" I walked back to Emmett who was still at the bar, looking slightly worried.

"What's wrong my monkey man?" I purred running my finger down his arm.

"I'm sorry but I rang my ex and we are back together now, I'm sorry" he said trying to look sorry but I could tell that he wasn't, nodding my head I looked as sad as I could and walked over to the door with out looking back. Once I was outside I saw a nervous looking Rosalie.

"Go and get him girl" I said as she laughed at my outfit making me smile.

"Thank you so much Abby" I just nodded my head still smiling and gave her a hug and walked home.

Once home I kicked my shoes off flopping down on my sofa, flicking though all of the channels on my TV to stop at the cartoon network and watched chowder when my phone started to rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Abby" I could recognises that hyper voice anywhere.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked an ex client, now best friend and my new partner in my new hair and beauty shop I opened not long ago.

"You and jasper still strong?" I asked slightly worried that the stupid boy had dumped her again.

"Yep we're good and he proposed the other day" she squealed down the phone hurting my poor ears.

"That's great Alice, I'm really proud of you" I said smiling.

"So how was the date?" Alice asked.

"Eh it was ok, dumped me before he even bought me a drink" I said back with a pout.

"Abby, I get that you are helping other girls get the man they love back but you need to think about your self. Where do you see you're self in twenty years? Still making guys ran back to their ex girlfriends?" she asked getting annoyed as the rant of my love life carried on.

"Hmm, yup and the guys are stupid it's obvious that the guy loves the girl but he's too stupid to see it until he has me" I argued back with a small laugh at the end.

"Abby you really need to think about yourself or your just going to grow bitter" Alice said worried.

"Oh Alice you know I have a plan, and I'm sticking to my crazy cat lady one and I can't be a crazy cat lady with a man tying me down" I joked making her laugh.

"Anyway, I've got to get going I'll come over tomorrow" I said

"Ok bye" she said as we both hung up. Sighing lightly I got up and just decided to go to bed. Walking into my room I ran my fingers along the purple painted walls searching for the light switch. Finding it I covered my eyes, protecting them from the sudden change of lighting. Walking over to my bed I wiggled out of my grey sweat pants and walked into my attached bathroom taking my top off and throwing it to the floor along the way. Once I was in the bathroom I ran my fingers through my greasy hair and cringed, turning my shower on I slid out of my bra and panties to walk into my shower letting the warm water pelt my milky skin, cleaning me. When I was clean I walked back into my room wrapped up in one of my dark red towels, plopping down on my bed I leaned over to my draws and pulled out some blood red panties and bra, putting them on I walked across my room to get Gir pyjamas. Smiling I took a step back before running for my bed, jumping up I landed on my soft bed giggling.

I woke up in the morning with out the assistance of my phone or alarm clock. Rubbing my right eye, I groggily got out of bed carefully as not to trip or stumble over anything. Yawning I walked over to my closet pulling out a pair of black jeans and a dark red and purple corset, rubbing my hands over my face I changed quickly and walked down stairs trying not to fall while I tugged on my black converse. Entering the kitchen I grabbed a pop tart and started to eat, looking at the gothic clock on my dark themed kitchen wall I almost spat my food out seeing I was already half an hour late for work. Running my fingers through my silky hair I locked everything up climbing into my car.

ALICE'S POV

Looking down at my watch I huffed annoyed that Abby was once again late, I looked over to the beaming Rosalie, whom was giving a woman a perm.

"So you and Emmett back together?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes thanks to Abby" her smile seemed to get bigger, nodding my head I did understand why Abby was doing what she did, but she really needs to think of her own love life not helping everyone else. But I am extremely thankful to Abby because with out her I wouldn't be engaged to my love. Hearing the bell above the door jingle I turned my attention over in that direction to see Abby standing at the door holding three hot drinks and some food. I smiled skipping over to her taking the drinks from her gaining a nod of thanks.

"About time" I said playfully smiling as I set the drinks on the desk.

"Still no sign of Bella?" she asked, I looked down to the empty reception chair shaking my head.

"Nope and this is the forth time this week, because she wants to spend time with my brother and when she is in work she is always daydreaming" I said making a face.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU'RE POV

On the way to work I stopped by the local coffee shop, walking in I smiled at the warmth, fighting the cold way from me. Walking over to the counter I groaned already annoyed with the cashier checking me out.

"Hi how can I help you" he said trying to sound seductive and I almost laughed at his poor attempt. I mean look at him, his nothing but a boy and I like men not boys.

"Hmm, ok I would like one original hot chocolate, one black coffee and one vanilla latte. All medium" I said as the man nodded his head taking down my order. Making my way back to the shop with the scolding drinks I made a little detour to the café next to the shop to pick me up some breakfast. Walking into the small café I waved to the girl Kim whom worked here.

"Hey Abby what can I do for you today?" she asked smiling already knowing what I wanted but asked anyway.

"Oh a bacon and sausage sandwich" I said smiling back; she nodded her head handing the order to the cook.

"That will be 2.50 please" she asked as I handed over the money.

"So how did Jared take to news about the baby?" I asked looking at her still flat stomach while leaning on the counter.

"He was so happy, he ran around the neighbourhood shouting he was going to be a daddy" she giggled back. Smiling I nodded my head, I was really happy for her that she had found a great guy like him.

"So how about you?" she asked, making me groan unpleased that this topic was being voiced again.

"Don't wonna talk about it" I whined like a little child slamming my head down on the white counter making an elderly couple close by jump out of their seats scared.

"Ok, ok just don't dint the surface or the boss will make me pay for it" Kim laughed out poking my sore head.

"So, how are Emily and the day-care centre?" I asked picking my head up as I was passed my breakfast.

"She's good, can't wait until she has her own and the centre is running pretty smoothly"

"Cool. Wellll seeing as I'm later then late I bid you farewell" I bowed before exiting the small café. Running the best I could juggling three scolding hot drinks and my precious breakfast I entered the shop as Alice skipped over taking the drinks out of my grip before I hurt myself. I looked over to the empty reception desk and sighed angrily shaking my head at the empty seat, if Bella carried on like this then I was going to have to fire her and I really did not want to do that to one of my friends.

"About time" Alice said playfully smiling as she set the drinks on the desk.

"Still no sign of Bella?" I asked she looked down to the empty reception chair shaking her head.

"Nope and this is the fourth time this week, because she wants to spend time with my brother and when she is in work she is always daydreaming" she said making a face.

Laughing at the face she pulled I looked through the book to see I had two dyes and one waxing. Sighing at the thought of waxing someone I pulled my breakfast out of the paper bag, taking a bite.

"So how did it go after I left?" I asked Rosalie sitting down in one of our red salon chairs, taking a sip of my scolding hot chocolate.

"It was amazing, he started apologising like mad, asking me to take him back" she paused for effect making me roll my eyes, taking another bit out of my sandwich I nodded my head over to the drinks indicating that they were theirs.

"And" Alice squealed out wanting to find out more as she blew on her hot drink cooling it down before she burnt her lips. Yeah she was wiser then me as I fanned my poor burned lips with my hand making both girls giggle at me.

"He walked me over to the table, his hand on the lower of my back, where his boss was sitting and they just talked business while I talked to his boss's new girlfriend" she said reaching over grabbing the hairspray off of the counter.

"He as a new one every few weeks" she added rolling her eyes making me annoyed at her for feeding me the unnecessary information.

"He got the promotion?" I asked with my mouth full making a piece of sausage fly out of my mouth and hit Alice on the cheek making her scream and set me off into hysterical laughter, slightly scaring the old woman, Rosalie was working on. What can I say; I have a thing for scaring old people.

"Yes he did, so the rest of the night at the restaurant was slightly boring with all of the business talk but when we got back to my house, we…" Rosalie said but I cut her off singing 'stop. Wait a minute mister postman'.

"Abby!" Rosalie whined walking over it the desk with her customer.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hear every little detail about you doing the nasty with Emmett" I said shot back shaking my head. Looking at the clock, I sighed noticing that my customer was late for her appointment. Standing up I walked over to the bin, dumping the useless paper and empty cup when finally my appointment came walking through the door. I walked over to the front desk to welcome her.

"Hi I'm Abby and I will be your hairdresser today" I said smiling and signalled her to follow me to the waiting area, where we had books of different hair styles and colour charts of the dyes we had.

"So what colour were you thinking of?" I asked picking up the colour book helping her so we wouldn't be wasting anymore time.

"I wanted red" the girl said twisting some of her brown hair around her index finger as I flipped over to the reds.

"I think you would look good with the dark red" I said pointing the colour out only to hear her scoff, I turned my head slightly to the right to see both Alice and Rosalie watching and slightly snickering.

"I am going to pick the colour not you! I am the customer, your job is to dye my hair nothing more" the bitch snapped at me pointing to the bright fire truck red strand of hair.

"I want that colour" she said in a bratty voice taking a magazine out of her bag to read. I looked over the plump, skimpy dressed girl over in shock, well if she wanted to look like a strawberry then so be it. I walked over to the dyes muttering a few curses under my breath. After slight mixing of colours to get the bitches colour, I walked over to her signalling her to sit in the chair.

I only have an hour left and I can't wait to get home and put my feet up and relax, I sighed dreamily balancing my upper half on my elbows, looking over at Alice with her last customer I looking down at the book to see if I had anyone tomorrow, flicking through to tomorrows date I saw that I only had a to do someone's eyebrows. Shutting the book my eyes travelled over to Rosalie whom looked just as bored as me, deciding to get the broom out I decided to sweep up and do some cleaning.

Waving the last customer of the day goodbye, we split the tips and shut the salon up and all headed in different directs to our homes. Entering my humble abode I kicked my shoes off walking into the kitchen bare footed, hearing a purring and feeling fur rub again my jean covered leg I looked down to see my all black cat, jack. Bending down I picked him up and walked over toward the cupboard where I kept his food, setting him down on the counter I picked his food bowl off of the floor, filling it with his second favourite food. Rubbing behind his ear I walked upstairs into my bedroom stripping my clothes off to change into something more comfortable, dragging my feet down stairs and into my living room I sat down on the sofa bored out of my mind, my blue eyes scanned over every little detail in the room trying to find something that would occupy me. Giving up on my search I mindlessly flicked through the many channels sky provides, when my little purple phone started to sing last day on earth by Marilyn Manson. Flipping the top of my phone open, my ears where greeted by heavy sobbing. Holding the phone from my ear to see if this was some sort of prank, my blue orbs scanned over the letters that spelled out Isabella, one of my bests friends. Quickly placing the phone back my ear I made cooing sounds to try and get her to calm down enough so I could understand her fast jumbled up sentences.

"Now Bells breath, sweetie you need to calm down" I said calmly into the phone, at hearing her now more calm breathing with the occasional hiccup I decided to ask her the dreaded question.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now what happened?" I asked squeezing my eyes shut and pinching the bridge of my nose hoping that she wouldn't go into another fit of sobs but seeing as luck was against me at the time being she broke down again.

"I'm coming over" I muttered into the phone just managing to hear an ok over the sobbing. Hanging up I sighed turning the TV off, I walking into my room tugging on some jeans, leaving on my old baggy papa roach shirt. Looking down at my batman watch I sighed again running my fingers through my hair I walked into the kitchen grabbing my wallet and keys, running out the front door I tried to keep my balance as I tried to pull my shoes on without falling. Seeing as the walk to Bella's house wasn't far I made my way on foot straightening my slightly frizzy hair, reaching her house I just let myself in with the spare key I was given two years ago.

"Hey, bell-bell I'm here" I shouted only to be greeted with a heart wrenching sob that from her bedroom. Walking towards her room I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and called the local Chinese. After ordering I opened her room to see a dark room, running my fingers over the wall I finally found the light switch, flicking the lights on my eyes darted over to her bed.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" I asked walking over to the lump on the bed, pulling the cover away from her head I looked down at the sobbing mess I call a friend.

"He, he d-dumped m-me" my friend sobbed out letting the occasional hiccup slip from her lips, sighing I gather her into my arms hugging her.

"Really?" I asked softly I couldn't believe that he had done that, they looked so in love.

"Come on and tell me about it while we wait for the food to come" I whispered taking my distressed friends arm, moving her into her living room. Nodding her head she sat down on the love seat while I sat down next to her, handing her some tissues. I picked up the TV remote and turned on kerrang, I couldn't help it I only had scuzz on my TV and Bella didn't even seen to notice Howard Jones voice sing my favourite song my curse and I was insulted, I mean how can you just ignore such an amazing voice?

"I-I l-love h-him and he-e dumped me, I t-thought that he l-loved me" she stuttered out trying to calm her self down, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"But err Bella you were only together for what three weeks, don't you think that a little too soon to love someone?" I asked only gaining me more sobs. I cringed and sighed in relief when I heard the doorbell.

Answering the door, I pulled my money out of my wallet and paid the man for the food, walking into the kitchen I grabbed two plates and two sets of knives and forks. Sitting down in the living room next to a still sobbing Bella I set her order in front of her on the coffee table while I emptied out my egg fried rice and sweat and sour chicken on a plate. Stuffing my face I flicked through the channels to find interview with the vampire was on, smiling to myself I kept the film on and turned the sound down slightly. Moving myself to the floor so I could see Bella properly I sighed and sorted her food out.

"Bella you have to eat" I sigh at the helpless friend. I mean she was pretty and she already had mike and Jacob wrapped around her finger so what was so special about this Edward dude?

"Bells when was the last time you ate?" I asked before eating a mouthful of my food.

"Yesterday morning, when he d-dumped me" she whispered staring blankly at the TV screen, creeping me out.

"Bella you have to eat" I sighed out pushing the plate full of her favourite food on her lap, looking down she took the fork and started to slowly eat, smiling at her I carried on happily munching on my food watching the film. Once finished I waited for Bella to finish and took her plate into the kitchen, placing them in the sink for her to clean up later. Walking back into the living room I sat back down next to Bella.

"Abby?" she asked slightly unsure of herself.

"What Bella?" I asked turning away from the dancing Lestat.

"Well… you know… err well" Bella stuttered blushing trying to find the right words.

"Bella just tell me" I said warmly. She nodded her head looking down at her hands.

"Will you make him come back to me, like you do for the other girls" she asked fast and quietly, I was lucky I understood what she was asking of me.

"Bella, you were going out with him for three weeks, I've been helping girls that have been with their man for years, not weeks" I said softly wanting her to understand that he may have just dumped her because he wanted someone new and didn't like her as much as he first thought he did. Not because he was just being stupid and really loved her.

"SO! YOU HELP ALL OF THOSE OTHER GIRLS WHY NOT ME!" she yelled standing up from the sofa, I sighed tired rubbing my forehead at the newly forming headache that I could tell was going to be a bitch.

"Fine I'll help you, Bella. But I can't guarantee that he will come back to you" I whispered the last part not knowing if she heard me and ignored it or if she really didn't hear me. Smiling she pulled me into a hug.

"ok first things first, you have to go back to work and look like you're not bothered about the break up, show him what he's missing" I said to her, not knowing just how much I was going to regret going over to Bella's house that night.


	4. Chapter 4

After finally calming Bella down and discussing the plan over three times before Bella was happy about it, I walked home. Entering my humble abode I kicked my shoes off and walked over to the kitchen to pore myself a much needed glass of wine, sighing I pulled off my pants and baggy t-shit, I wasn't bothered about walking around in my panties and tank top. Sitting down on my sofa I sighed turning the TV on and looked at the time to see it was nine forty-five, flicking through the channels I stopped at seeing the death note movie was on. Getting lost in the movie I only just remembered that I had promised Alice that I would phone her if I had found anything out with Bella so huffing at the TV I turned around taking the phone and dialled the numbers to her mobile with my pale fingers, I really didn't want jasper picking up. Yeah now that would be awkward.

"Hey Abby" Alice squealed out answering her phone on the second ring.

"Hey just got back from bells house" I answered back sighing.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Ok so do you want to know what happened with what I really think or what I actually said to her?" I asked knowing that Alice and Bella had a slight falling out resulting in Alice not liking Bella as much as she used to.

"What you really think" she giggled as I heard movement on her said of the phone.

"Comfy?" I asked hearing a light laugh in reply.

"Ok so about half an hour after I got home, I was boringly relaxing in the way I do best and then out of the blue my phone rings, answering it I hear sobbing…"

"Really?" she asked sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

"No they were fuck noises, yes it was sobbing" I answered back annoyed with her sarcasm after I just had to deal with a sobbing Bella for hours.

"Anyway… "I huffed out.

"So finding out it was Bella I went over, entering her house I saw a sobbing mess on her bed so I ordered food for us both, I even paid" I said proud out myself at the end as Alice gasped.

"y-you paid for her?" she, fake stuttered trying to sound surprised.

"Ha-ha funny" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh but that isn't it" I said back.

"Oh so she cried while you ate watching interview with the vampire?" she said sarcastically. I pulled the phone away from my ear looking at it strangely, how did she know that?

"Abby, you did the same thing to me and Rosalie but with us you raided our fridges. You stuffed your face while we cried" Alice huffed faking being angry.

"Hey, the food and film was good and you had to get all the crying out of the way and I was the one to get you your men back" I defended myself.

"Oh don't sound so defensive, I just can't thank you enough for getting jasper back to me" she said giggling at the start but got very serious at the end of her sentence.

"Ok. So anyway after the crying, she asked me to you know, work my repulsing magic on Edward so he would go back to her" I said looking over my shipped nail varnish.

"She didn't" Alice gasped out.

"They were only going out three weeks, I've talked to him and he never wants her back. He's exact word were 'she's too clingy and needy for me, I just can't cope with that'" Alice said.

"I though he wouldn't, and I know I normally work with people who have been with eaaaachother for years not weeks" I said sighing rubbing my face with my hands. When what Alice had just said repeated in my mind again making me smirk, all I had to do was be super clingy and needy… and put my own personal twist on it.

"So I told her that and she just shouted at me about some shit" I muttered and pulled the phone away from my ear at hearing Alice scream 'what' on the other end of the phone.

"The bitch" Alice muttered under her breath but I still heard her.

"I'm doing it anyway, to get her to shut up and be happy" I said back hearing Alice sigh.

"Wait you're doing this for her" she said shocked.

"Yes?" I questioned more than stated, I still wasn't positive that I wanted to do this.

"aww, you and Edward would make a perfect couple, I would design the wedding and your dress, be your bridesmaid, we'd be sisters, I'd be an auntie, your children would be so cute" Alice squealed down the phone, I froze at what she was saying.

"Oh now wait a minute Alice, I am never going to marry your brother! And I'm doing this for Bella" I said into the phone not wanting to believe the things Alice was saying.

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow" I said into the phone stiffening a yawn that desperately wanted to escape my mouth. I just couldn't shake the words she had said out of my head… what if… what if this backfired and I did… end up with him… fuck I'm screwed this was going to blow up in mine and Bella's faces anyway, I just knew it.

"Ok bye" she huffed out then hung up; rolling my eyes I placed the phone back in its home on the table and turned the TV off dragged my feet to my bedroom. Stretching my aching limbs I climbed into bed only just remembering that I had left my clothes in the kitchen, shrugging too tired to trek down the stair and back up just to retrieve some pants I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wakening up in the morning will always be one of the hardest things for me to do; I really don't know why there are morning early birds… maybe they're on something? And none of that I'm high on life bull shit! Rubbing my eyes I really couldn't prepare for what was waiting for me at work. Hearing my phone start to sing brand new thing by Adema, my hand went under my pillow to start its search for my phone. Feeling the plastic under my fingers, I pulled it out and looked over the screen to see Alice's name flash across.

"Hello" I asked covering my mouth as I yawn threatened to escape.

"Abby you're an hour late" Alice whined into the phone like I should be in on the dot today.

[What's she have planned] was the first thing that came into my mind, she had never ringed me up in the morning to tell me I was late… yeah I'm not a morning person… bite me!

"And… I'm always late" I yawned out down the phone. All I got was a 'humph' before she hung up, looking down at the plastic in my hands I shrugged placing it back under my pillow.

Grunting in a lady like manner I stomped over to the attached bathroom and made my way over to my shower, yawning I turned the handle waiting for the water to get to the temperature I liked, once stripping my clothing off I suck my hand in and sighed at the warm water hitting my hand. Stepping in I leaned my head against the tiles like I usually do to let myself relax, before I would get all tense with having to deal with a hyper Alice and the odd rude customers and to top that all off I had to work my magic on a guy, where the possibility of him running to another woman that wasn't Bella was very high. Shaking that thought out of my head I reached over for my shampoo. After reflecting and planning just what I was going to do with the poor man I stepped out of the shower all clean and smooth, wrapping myself up in a towel I made my way over to my room, disregarding the purple towel on my wooden floor I walked over to my draws in search for a clean pair of bra and panties. Smiling to myself at my find I pulled on a dark purple bra that was adored with black lace and matching panties. Smiling I walked over to my clean pile of clothes on my floor, not really bothering with what I wanted to wear I dresses in the first articles of clothing my fingers touched. Walking over to my wall length mirror I applied my eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow.

Looking down at my clothes I saw that I was wearing black skinny jeans, a jack Skellington t-shirt and a black and white studded belt, shrugging my shoulders I walked over to the closet and grabbed one of my dad's old black blazers and put it on. Giving my room a quick check to make sure I had everything I grabbed my iPod and phone tucking them into my pocket. Sure with myself that I had everything I needed from upstairs I walked into the kitchen grabbing my car keys and walked out of the front door. Locking the house up, I walked over to my car and drove to work.

Entering the salon I was bombarded by a very angry and slightly excited Alice, looking over to the desk I smiled softly at the gloom and doom looking Bella only to get a weak smile back. Wondering what was wrong I was about to ask someone when a handsome man walked over to myself and Alice looking slightly out of place.

"So is this her Alice?" the man asked looking me in the eyes as he tried horribly to hide the excitement that lingered in his smooth voice.

"Yep" Alice squealed jumping up and down on the spot not being able to conceal her excitement.

"I'm sorry but you are?" I asked looking very confused.

"Sorry I'm Edward, Alice's brother" he said holding is hand out for me to take. I can defiantly see part of the reason Bella wanted me to do this for her. But he just isn't for me.

[So this is the ex?] I thought staring at his hand with disgust.

"Charmed, I'm Abby" I said ignoring his hand as I gave him an overly obvious fake smile. Looking into his eyes I saw the same sparkle that the guy always gives his girl when he gets her back… this was bad.

"I'm know, Alice always talks about you" he said and flashed me a crooked smile, which would have made most girls weak in the knees but not me I was the master of weak kneed smiles.

"All good?" I questioned really not knowing if the information Alice was leaking out about me was good or bad.

"all good I assure you" he said taking my hand in his, bringing my hand to his lips he lay a soft and gentle kiss on the back of my hand making me internally roll my eyes. His charms won't work on me. Snatching my hand away from his I turned away from him to face a sad looking Bella.

"Bells, It's good to see you" I grinned giving her a subtle wink as she gave me a weak smile in return.

"What cha doing later on, bells?" I asked ignoring the man at the side of me.

"nothing why?" she asked weakly but I knew that she was trying to be strong in front of Edward and I wasn't going to try and do my thing with Edward in front of her, I didn't want to hurt her any more than she is.

"Want to watch nightmare before Christmas?" I asked knowing it was one of her favourite films as well as mine. But before Bella could answer Alice opened her mouth and butted in.

"Bella, we have a shopping trip" my head snapped to Alice as her whine hit my ears, my eyes narrowed as I saw her 'discreetly' nudge Edward in the ribs.

"We can go watching it if you like" he said smiling the stupid crooked smile that I knew hurt Bella even more then he knew. Sighing I knew that my mission to make Edward miserable and go crawling back to Bella was in action.

"Ok" I said giving him my award winning smile and it quickly turned into a smirk seeing the dazed look on his face.

"Abby you only have one appointment and then your off" Alice said again making Edward smile.

"I'll wait for you and then we can go" Edward said smiling his ass off, turning away from him I scowled at Alice narrowing my eye at her.

[She had fucking planned this] I thought feeling my anger for the pixy like woman rise, when my only appointment walked through the door, stretching a fake smile onto my face I guided the woman up the stairs and into a room and told her to sit on the chair as I got the wax hot.


End file.
